Yusei Fudo
Yuuya Miyashita}} }} Yusei Fudo (不動遊星, Fudō Yūsei) is the 18 year old protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and is one of the Signers. He is known for his genius style dueling, his considerable duel skill, and his cool and clever personality. He uses a Bike-themed Duel Disk. Yusei is shown to be loyal to his friends. In comparison to other series protagonists he is shown to be very different than Jaden Yuki in personality, but quite similar to Yugi. He has a far more calm and serious attitude than either of them. Character biography Jack Atlus, the Riding Duel Champion, stole Yusei's D-Wheel, which Yusei made himself and his card, Stardust Dragon, which is of high importance to Yusei. After building a new D-Wheel with the help of Rally Dawson, Yusei ventures to Neo Domino City to recover Stardust Dragon, gaining the contempt of Tetsu Ushio in the process. Yusei's and Jack's Riding Duel is interrupted by the appeanace of a Crimson Dragon that appears, after which Yusei is arrested, processed, and sent to a detention camp where he meets Yanagi Tenzen, who informs him of the Crimson Dragon and the Signers, and Jin Himuro, a former Pro Duelist who offers Yusei assistance once Yusei gains his freedom after defeating the corrupt warden Takasu. Although freed, Yusei retains his status as a criminal and can be arrested by the authorities at any time. He is later given refuge by the twins Lua and Luca, but fearing that he would cause them trouble, Yusei leaves, only to be threatened into not only staying, but also participating in the Fortune Cup by Rex Godwin's crony, Jeager. Yusei is later given more incentive to participate when Jack gives Stardust Dragon back and personally demands that he face him. Yusei will face Mukuro Enjo, who is disguised as Shira, in the Fortune Cup. Appearance Yusei has startling blue eyes and black hair. The upper layer of his hair points upward, while the lower layer points downward. He appears to have yellow highlights. Yusei wears a blue jacket with amber gems over a black shirt with a red symbol. His lower body consists of jeans and a belt. After Episode 5, he acquires a jagged criminal marker on the left side of his face. When the Dragon Birthmark appeared on his arm in Episode 4, it was the tip of the dragon's tail split by four lines near the edge and a red outline. Deck Yusei's Deck uses many speed themed cards and revolves around the Synchro Summoning of the "Warrior" Synchro Monsters, "Junk", "Nitro" and "Turbo". Yusei uses 2 decks, one for Riding Duels and one for normal duels. Many of his card run a theme on "Junk," possibly referencing his humble scrap-yard home and salvaging tendencies. This also reflects his often-stated personal belief that "there's no such thing as a worthless card." In his Lightning Deathmatch against Takasu, Yusei used a Deck made of cards given to him by inmates at the detention center. Many of the monsters in this Deck are outlaws or otherwise unsavory. Characters::Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters